


Tourtured

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: In the Underworld, humans are looked down upon and seen as worthless, pathetic creatures. When Tom’s father finds out his son has befriended a human, he sends out a group of demons to kidnap and torture Marco and forces Tom to watch.





	Tourtured

King Lucitor was doing his usual rounds around the underworld making sure everything was running the way he wanted it. Every citizen in the underworld showed the king with the upmost respect. Disobedience or failing to follow his orders will result in torture or execution. He wasn’t exactly a pleasant king to have. His anger is a ticking time bomb and he can be unmerciful.

Tom didn’t really get along with his father because of how cold and cruel he can be. He is even a little fearful of his father. He cursed himself for inheriting his anger issues from him. He secretly took up anger management to help stop his violent temper. What Tom didn’t like most about his father was his hated for humanity.

Tom has been to Earth several times and found most humans quite pleasant. Especially Marco. Before he couldn’t stand the kid but now, they are close friends. Marco teleports himself to Tom’s room almost everyday to hang out. Tom has warned him to be careful coming to the underworld since humans aren’t liked very much. He definitely warned him about his father.

Whenever Tom’s father came to see what his son was doing, he would hide Marco somewhere until it was safe to come out. He didn’t want anything bad happening to his Marco, but little does he know everything is about to take a turn for the worst.

Tom and Marco were playing video games on Tom’s gaming system. So far, Tom was winning and Marco was getting annoyed. Why was Tom so good at video games? Tom pumped his fists. “I win again! In your face Diaz!” Marco threw down his controller and pouted. “Whatever. You always win!” Tom smirked. “Don’t be upset. Maybe you will win next time.” Marco rolled his eyes. “I doubt it. You’re a better gamer than I am.”

Tom wrapped an arm around him. “True, but I’ll go easy on you next time.” Marco playfully shoved him. “Sure you will Lucitor.” Tom shoved him back and both boys started to play fight. They laughed as they rolled around on the floor. Little did they know; Tom’s father was spying on them. He heard Tom talking with another person and went to go investigate. His blood boiled when he saw his son talking and playing with a human boy.

Quietly retreating from outside Tom’s door, he walked down the hallway and went down a couple of stairs that led him to the lowest level of the castle. Here is where the torture chambers are located. Every disobedient and treacherous person was sent here. Each wall was made from the thickest cinderblock, so no screams could be heard from outside. The chamber held torture equipment you would only see from the medieval ages. The scent of blood and death perfumed the chamber and screaming and begging can be heard all around, but none of this fazed the king.

 King Lucitor approached a group of demons who were waiting for their next victim. They bowed respectfully. “Good afternoon, my king.” One demon said. King Lucitor gave a nod of his head. “Good afternoon. I have a job for you guys to do.” The demons listened carefully. “My son has befriended a human. His name is Marco Diaz. I want you to capture him and bring him here. I’ll let you do whatever you want with him. Tom will be here too. I will escort him down here and force him to watch his human get tortured as part of his punishment. I will give you a raise if you do an excellent job.”

The demons smirked evilly. “Yes, my liege. We will get the job done.” The king smiled. “Perfect. Inform me when you capture him.” He turned on his heels and left. Leaving the demons to do his bidding. Back in Tom’s room, Marco was getting ready to head back home. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tom.” Tom hugged him goodbye. “Bye Marco.” Marco pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. He stepped through it and flopped down on his bed. He was tired. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his hoodie, he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.

Marco was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Completely oblivious of the four demons in his bedroom. One of them retrieved a rag with chloroform on it and approached Marco. He got close to Marco and pressed the rag against Marco’s nose and mouth. Marco immediately woke up and tried to fight back but he was staring to lose consciousness. Each punch and kick getting weaker and his vison getting blurry. Eventually, he stopped fighting and everything went black.

Marco woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to move but found that his arms and legs were chained to a wall. He struggled against the chains and winced in pain when the cuffs dug into his skin. Panic began to set in. He pulled on the chains with all his strength, but it was all in vain. The chains were thick and nothing could break them. He called out for help. “Help! Help me!”

“Save your breath human. No one can hear you.” Marco saw a group of demons approach him. Marco glared at them. “What do you want from me?” One demon chuckled. “You’ll see soon enough.” He pulled out a mirror phone. “We have him my liege. We’re ready to begin.” Marco heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side of mirror phone. “Excellent. I’ll be right there with Tom.”  Marco’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Tom’s name. “What is going on?! Why am I here?! Why is Tom involved?!” 

One of the demons punched Marco in the stomach knocking his breath out. “Shut your mouth human!” The chamber door opened and in walked King Lucitor who had a vice grip on Tom’s arm. “Let me go father! Why am I here?!” His heart stopped when he saw Marco chained to the wall. His face showed that he was in pain. Tom became hysterical. “What are you doing to Marco?! Let him go! Please let him go! He did nothing wrong!” King Lucitor dragged Tom over to a chair and forced him to sit down. He grabbed some chains and wrapped them around Tom’s body restraining him. “Tom! Let him go!” Marco cried.

Tom fought violently in the chair. “Let me go! Why are you doing this?!” King Lucitor slapped Tom across the face. “This is your punishment for befriending a human! You will sit here and watch your human suffer!” Tom started hyperventilating. “No! Please no! Don’t hurt him! Please don’t hurt him! Do what you want with me! Just let him go!” The king shook his head. “Sorry son, but this is the only way for you to learn. You’re about to be king. We can’t have you showing fondness towards humans.”

He turned to the demons. “You may begin.” The demons nodded and stripped Marco out of his clothes leaving him naked. Tom was still fighting in the chair. “Stop this right now! Marco!” he screamed. One of the demons grabbed a Cat o’nine tails and lashed it across Marco’s torso, thighs and legs. Marco let out a scream of pain as the demon whipped him over and over again. He turned Marco around and whipped his back. Blood ran down his body and horrible welts appeared on his body.

Marco was shaking and hyperventilating. Pieces of his flesh was being torn off from the whip. The pain was unbearable. He heard Tom was crying and screaming and begging. Another demon came up and dug his claws into Marco’s scalp breaking the skin and ripping a chunk of his hair out. Marco screamed out. Another demon starting using Marco’s body as a punching bag. He felt one or two of his ribs break and breathing became painful.

His whole body including his face was covered in hideous bruises. He felt sharp claws sink into his penis and testicles causing him to wither in pain. They took a sledge hammer and broke Marco’s knees and ankles with it. Tom vomited all over the floor. “MARCO! OH PLEASE STOP THIS! FATHER PLEASE!” Marco was barely conscious as he felt flesh rip away from his leg. "I wonder what human flesh tastes like?" One of the demons tore a piece of flesh that was hanging off his body and ate it. “Hmm, it's sweet. I wonder how it tastes cooked.”

He grabbed a blow touch and aimed it at Marco’s leg. Marco let out a horrible scream as he felt the fire burn his leg. The smell of his burning flesh perfumed the chamber. The demon dug his claws into the burned flesh and ripped it out eating eat. Marco convulsed from the pain. "Dig in boys. It's delicious." Each demon took turns ripping flesh from Marco’s leg and eating it. Marco had passed out from the pain.

  
“MARCO! MARCO WAKE UP!” Tom wasn’t able to control himself anymore. His eyes turned a bright white color and he burst into flames. The heat was so intense that it caused his chains to burn red hot and he broke free. The second he was free, he attacked his father. He scratched, bite and punched him repeatedly. “I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY MARCO TOURTURED!”

His father tried to block his attacks but wasn’t strong enough. He ended up getting beat into unconsciousness. Tom turned aggressively towards the demons and let out an animal like snarl. “YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MARCO!” He gathered up a huge fire ball in his hands and threw it at the demons. They laid on the floor burning in agony. Tom threw fire ball after fire ball at them until they were nothing but ash.

Tom ran over to Marco and undid his chains and cuffs. He caught Marco in his arms, so he wouldn’t hit the ground. He picked Marco up in his arms and ran out of the torture chamber. He was breathing frantically and tears were pouring down his face. He ran back to his bedroom and made sure the doors were locked. He collapsed to the floor and rocked Marco against his chest. “Oh Marco! My poor, sweet Marco! What have they done to you?! My poor angel!” Marco regained consciousness but was in a state of shock.

He started screaming and fighting Tom. “Marco! Calm down! It’s okay! It’s okay!” Marco hyperventilated and continued fighting. “Get away from me!” Tom pulled Marco onto his lap and pressed his head against his chest. He spoke softly to him. “Shhh..shhh.. it’s okay. You’re safe now. No more pain. No more torture. You’re safe in my arms now.”

Marco calmed down slightly and looked up. “T-Tom?” Tom kissed his face repeatedly but stopped when Marco flinched in pain. “Oh Marco! It’s going to be alright! Tom is here to make it better!” Marco sobbed into Tom’s chest. “T-the pain! I-It was so unbearable! It hurt so bad Tom! I thought I was going to die!” Marco became hysterical.

Tom rocked back and forth. “I know sweetheart. I know. I felt your pain. It’s all over now and I won’t let something like that happen to you ever again.” Tom kissed his head tenderly.  “Let me heal your body.” Marco sniffed and nodded. “O-okay.” Tom picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed. He went inside his bathroom and retrieved a first aid kit and a bowl of cool water with a sponge.

He opened the first aid kit and got started on the horrible wound on Marco’s leg. Marco cried out as Tom put peroxide on it and wrapped it with gauze. He worked on the wound on Marco’s head and the damage done to his genitals. He wrapped gauze around Marco’s knees and ankles. Setting the first aid kit aside, he dunked the sponge in the bowl of cool water and gently patted Marco’s welts and bruises. Marco whimpered and hissed in pain.

  
“Shhh there we go. It’s okay.” Marco relaxed as Tom, as gently as he could, turned Marco on his stomach. He ran the sponge gently across his welts and cleaned off the blood. Tom leaned down and placed a kiss on every bruise and welt. He set the bowl on the floor and laid down next to Marco. Marco gathered up his strength and shifted to lay on his side facing Tom.

Tom pulled the covers over them and pulled Marco close. He kissed his cheek softly. “How do you feel?” Marco snuggled into Tom’s chest. “In agony. This is the worst pain I have ever felt.” Tom cooed. “I know, but you’ll start feeling better in a few days.”

“I hope so.” Marco let out a yawn. “You sleepy?”

“Yeah. Today was insane. I feel drained.” Tom shut off the lights and pulled Marco closer. “Go to sleep. You need it.” Marco smiled and closed his eyes immediately falling asleep. Tom did the same and rested his chin on Marco’s head. He will protect Marco. He will never let something so horrible happen to Marco ever again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
